Ugly Christmas Sweater Day
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Viktor,Yuri WAFFy fic. People are making fun of Yuratchka's Christmas Sweater, and Yuri wants to help...


"I thought Yurio's grandpa said the store is here..." Yuri is standing alone on the street of Russia, during holiday shopping season, his heart starts beating really fast and he has a hard time breathing.

Someone grabs Yuri and drags him into an embrace. Yuri is about to scream in panic when he realizes who is holding him, "Viktor!"

"You look like you're about to faint. Relax, and take a deep breath." The silver hair man smiles sweetly.

"I think I am having an anxiety attack..." The Japanese boy says.

"Over here!" Yuratchka shouts in front of a bench. Viktor pulls Yuri to the bench and lets him sits down.

"What are you two doing here?" Yuri asks.

"We came for you. Lucky Yakov told me where you are at." Viktor says.

"You suddenly stopped practicing and said you need to go do something. We got worried." The blonde boy yells, "You hardly get out of your own room. What are you thinking coming to these busy streets by yourself? What if something happen to you?"

"I thought I could make it, I guess I overestimated myself." Yuri chuckles nervously.

"Don't yell at my poor Yuri anymore. He is going to cry." the silver hair lover makes a face, " he just wants to get a Christmas sweater, that's all."

Yuratchka stands there in silence for a moment, just staring at the Japanese boy.

That morning, the young blonde wore a bright red and green Christmas sweater with a kitty on it to practice. Mila laughed at the sweater and Yuratchka screamed at Mila. She took a picture of Yuratchka and tweeted it 'ugly sweater day'. It was suppose to be just a simple, harmless joke.

But then the joke got out of hand, the tweet got exploded. Everyone is made fun of Yuratchka's sweater on the internet. Mila felt horrible. She kept apologizing but the tweet just kept getting worse.

"I know your grandfather gave you that sweater and you really like it. I want to do something so I asked Yakov to call your grandfather for the sweater store address. I figure if I get a sweater and wear it for the internet, people will make fun of me instead. No on can be more dorky than me, right?"

"Are You A Complete MORON? When had I ever care about what people say?!" The Russian fairy screams. But deep inside, it does bother him. Cyber bullying can be hard for any teenager.

"Come on, let's get you the sweater." Viktor says to Yuri.

"We're not getting him an ugly sweater so he can be laugh at." Yuratchka says.

Viktor holds Yuri's hands and leads Yuri down the street to where the sweaters store is.

"I never really buy anything. I don't know what to pick." The Japanese skater mutters as he looks at all the sweaters.

"How about this one?" Viktor says pointing to a Christmas Sweater with a puppy on it.

"I like it." Yuri takes one and goes pay for it.

"Why do you let him do this?" Yuratchka asks Viktor. The blue eyes man just smiles.

Yuri puts on his Christmas sweater and give his cellphone to Yuratchka. "Can you please take a picture of me in my sweater so I can tweet it?" The Japanese boy asks.

"Wait a minute, I want to be in the picture too!" Viktor says. He has the exact same sweater on.

"Viktor!" Yuri smiles brightly.

"You don't think I will let you do this by yourself, right?" the silver hair man grins, "Come on, let's get a picture of our matching sweaters."

Yuri shyly nestles close Viktor. Yuratchka snaps the picture and grumbles, "you're both fools. and you two are giving me diabetes."

"You want to go have dinner with us?" Viktor asks the teenager.

"NO, I am going home." Yuratchka says. Before he leaves he mutters, "thanks for everything."

The two lover smiles. They post their picture and types, "we're wearing ugly sweater too."

That night, the two lovers snuggle on their coach and play with their phones. "Look, everyone is tweeting their Christmas sweaters picture..." Viktor says.

"Even Phichit is wearing a Christmas sweater! And it is 73 degree in Thailand." Yuri says, "and JJ actually has a Christmas sweater that say 'King JJ'..."

"Did you see this one?" The silver hair coach shows his lover a tweet from Hasetsu. It's Yuri's family, all wearing Christmas sweaters, sitting around the table. Yuri's parents tweet, "We got our Christmas sweaters too. Make us feel closer to you and Viktor, as if the whole family is together."

"I don't even know they have Christmas sweaters in Hasetsu..." The Japanese boy smiles.

"I like it. Your parents make it sounds like I am part of your family." Viktor grins, "Do they think of me as their son in law?"

Yuri blushes.

"You know what, you look adorable in the sweater, but I think it is time I take it off..." Viktor moves toward Yuri.

"Viktor!" the glasses boy squeals.

Owari...


End file.
